


Starlighter

by tracionn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>StarlighterQ / SuperNovaBond</p><p>Thank you <a href="http://movingpaintedpictures.tumblr.com/">Casstea</a><br/>and thank you <a href="http://rerumfragmenta.tumblr.com/">Rerumfragmenta</a> for having created this verse!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starlighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casstea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starlighter 00Q AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30589) by Casstea aka MovingPaintedPictures. 



> StarlighterQ / SuperNovaBond
> 
> Thank you [Casstea](http://movingpaintedpictures.tumblr.com/)  
> and thank you [Rerumfragmenta](http://rerumfragmenta.tumblr.com/) for having created this verse!!


End file.
